


Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Audacia et Fortitudo (Strength and Courage) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Commander!Hannibal, Hannibal of Carthage, M/M, Second in command!Will, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second half of the Audacia et Fortitudo (Strength and Courage) series.</p>
<p>Original idea from iamgoingtoremember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful)

Hannibal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to concentrate on the documents he was reading. They had set up camp in an ideal location to operate from, but right now planning their next move just wasn't working...

Pushing away from the desk, he rose to his feet and stretched, his muscles protesting. Tired, sore and stiff, Hannibal suddenly felt all his years at once.

A soft rustle of fabric made him look over at the entrance of his tent, a smile pulling his lips as his second in command walked in, the younger man's eyes immediately falling on him.

“Will...how are the men?”

“Glad for some rest.” Hannibal chuckled and walked over, reaching behind the younger man, fingers brushing against brown curls and sealing the door of his tent closed so they wouldn't be disturbed.

It was a well known fact amongst the men that they were lovers, the younger man having risen up the ranks, enthralling the commander with his bright mind and immense combat skills. It was when he had taken him as his second in command that he had decided to act upon his desires...

“And you?” He asked, ghosting his lips against the angular jaw as the younger man's hands traced his back through the material of his tunic.

“Glad for some time alone with you...” Was the reply as Hannibal drew him into an embrace, tilting the young brunette's face up to brush their lips together, the hands on his back moving up to his shoulders.

“The price we pay for commanding an army...” Will smiled as the older man took his hand and led him further into the tent, motioning him to sit amongst the thick furs.

“But you wouldn't have it any other way.” Hannibal smiled and shook his head, joining Will on the bed. “And neither would I...”

“Very true...” He replied, leaning into the fingers that were loosening his hair from its confines and sighing. Amongst the hardship and bloodshed, the younger man was a beacon of light in his life, as his second in command, friend and comrade...as well as his lover.

Will smiled as Hannibal's eyes drifted closed as he untied the older man's hair, running his fingers through the locks before moving his hands down the commander's neck, kneading the tense muscles. A low moan rumbled in Hannibal's chest as Will's lips replaced his hands, kissing and nipping at the tanned flesh.

“You look so weary...” The younger man said, resting his chin on Hannibal's shoulder, warm breath brushing against the commander's ear.

“I am...” Hannibal turned his head and smiled at the kiss placed upon his cheek. “Pouring over these documents has not been easy...”

“Let me take care of you...” Will said, lifting his head from the shoulder, sliding his hands down the broad back under the loose tunic, earning a shudder.

“That sounds wonderful...”

The younger man smiled and climbed off the furs, moving around to face his lover and gently push him onto his back.

Hannibal complied, easing back into the thick furs with a sigh, watching as the young brunette knelt between his legs. Long deft fingers ran along the strong thighs, gathering the material of his tunic to bunch at his waist, exposing his rapidly hardening cock to the Will's blue gaze.

Will dragged his tongue along the heated flesh, enjoying the soft groan and arch of the older man's back at the contact, his prick heavy and solid as Will took him between his lips.

“Gods...” Hannibal gasped, his hips moving of their own accord, thrusting into the warm mouth and earning a soft squeeze of his leg. His hand moved to twist in the soft brown curls, fingers clenching with each suck of his lover's mouth and thrust of his hips. “As much as I am enjoying your mouth...” The words died on his lips with one final suck and a flick of Will's tongue before he released him.

“I know...” The younger man said, a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth as he rose from his knees to sit in the commander's lap, undoing the belt around the older man's waist. Hannibal let Will pull the tunic off over his head, his own fingers making quick work of the younger man's own, both items soon discarded on the floor nearby.

Hannibal laid back and watched as Will climbed further into his lap, the younger man's lithe frame moving gracefully under the slightly tanned flesh. Pulling his lover to him, Hannibal gripped Will's hair and moving him down for a kiss, the younger man arching.

Pulling his lips from Will's, Hannibal trailed a hand down the brunette's back until he reached the base of his spine. Wetting the fingers of his other hand, he slid them between the younger man's cheeks, pressing against the puckered entrance.

The young soldier moaned, catching a full bottom lip in his teeth as Hannibal caressed him, slowly opening him up with spit slicked fingers and tender ministrations. With another kiss to the commander's lips, Will nipped at the bearded jaw.

“I need you in me...” He whispered, moving to sit up as Hannibal withdrew his fingers. The older man's gripped the furs underneath him as Will lined him up and slowly sank down on him, a low moan rumbling through the young soldier as he felt Hannibal's hot hard cock filling him up.

Will let his head fall back, his hands splayed out onto the furred chest underneath him as he was filled to the hilt, Hannibal's fingers uncurling from the furs and gripping his thighs.

“Gods, I have wanted this for weeks...” The commander breathed, his eyes closing shut as his young lover rolled his hips, teeth clenched together. Will let out a shaky breath, the dull burn soon dissolving into pleasure, thick and tingling up his spine.

“Me too...” He said as the hands on his thighs traced along his skin, the hips underneath him moving up and down, filling him over and over. “I was wondering it we would ever set up camp...”

Hannibal's eyes opened and he looked up at the flushed, arching youth, smooth skin damp with sweat and muscles straining with each thrust. The heat of Will's body around him was exquisite, pulling and squeezing with every motion, the younger man's neck exposed as he tilted his head back.

Moving one hand from Will's thigh, he ran his fingers up the taught muscles of the soldier's stomach up to graze against a nipple, Will's hands tightening on his own chest. Wrapping the arm around the younger man's waist, Hannibal pulled him down for a kiss, Will's back still arched into the slow deep thrusts.

The warm slightly calloused fingers carded through the salt and pepper hair on his chest before wrapping around his neck, Will's head buried into his shoulder.

Wrapping both arms around the youth, the commander rolled them over so Will was now underneath him.

“I thought you were weary?” The young soldier said with a smile. Hannibal rolled his hips, wiping the smile from Will's face as he gasped at the assault on his prostate.

“I find myself energised under your...care.” The older man replied, a smirk on his lips as he captured the lush mouth, hooking his arms under Will's legs. Surging forward, the movements made Will's body move up the furs underneath him, a loud gasp ripping from his throat as Hannibal's movements became fast and deep.

Hannibal's breaths came out in quiet grunts as he moved his face against Will's shoulder, hot and moist against his skin. The younger man's fingers twisted into the long hair falling off Hannibal's broad shoulders, holding him close.

“Gods...you feel...so good.” Hannibal said, punctuating the words with nips to Will's neck, revelling in the mewling noises the younger man produced above him as he thrust upwards.

The older man felt his release coiling within him as his movements became erratic desperate, pounding into Will's body with abandon, the soldier's head thrown back against the pillows.

“Yes...Gods...Yours...” The whispered words incoherent against Hannibal's ear as Will reached between them, fisting his own hard, leaking cock. “Oh...” Any other words the younger man had planned to say disappeared into a strangled cry, his body tensing in preparation for his release.

Hannibal groaned as Will tightened around him, his cock in a hot vice like grip that was almost too much for him to bear. The groan grew louder, bit out between clenched teeth as he felt himself spill into Will, his blood hot seed within him sending the younger man over the edge as well.

They clung to each other, muscles tensing as they rode out their orgasms. Hannibal's teeth scraped against Will's collarbone as the younger man's nails dug into his shoulders.

Moving off his second in command, Hannibal stretched and moved across the tent to wet a cloth in a bowl of water set aside for washing. Returning to the bed, he gently cleaned Will's skin, watching the brunette stretch and sigh under the tender touch.

Will watched Hannibal join him on the bed, rolling onto his side as the older man pulled his close, fingers gently tugging at the greying hair on the broad chest as he pressed a kiss to just above his commander's heart. Running the hand that wasn't around Will's waist through his hair, Hannibal sank back against the furs, revelling in the warmth of Will's body against his. Closing his eyes, he focused on the fingers on his chest, the body pressed against his side and the lips gently brushing on his skin.

“When this war is over...” He said, keeping his eyes shut as he felt Will shift against him. “I hope it will not...change things between us.”

Cracking open an eye he looked over at Will, who was looking up from his spot against Hannibal's chest, blue eyes wide under the damp curls of his hair.

“You want us to continue to be lovers after this is over?”

“Don't you?”

“Of course I do...I just...” Will rested his head back on Hannibal's chest, listening to the steady beat of the other man's heart. “I didn't think you would want to...”

Hannibal's arm tightened against Will's waist, the other hooking under the younger man's chin to lift his head to meet the commander's maroon gaze. Will's eyes fluttered closed as the fingers trailed along the stubble along his jaw.

“Why would I share this amazing experience with you, only to let you go when peace is restored?”

Will shrugged, pressing his cheek against the fingers and opening his eyes. “I didn't want to get my hopes up.”

The older man moved his fingers back to grip Will's chin, planting a kiss on the still swollen lips. “When we embarked on this, I never had any inclination of letting anyone else touch you...”

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, warmth spreading through him at the thought of spending the rest of his life with his lover as strong arms drew him into a close embrace.

“Yours sir...always yours.”

 

 

 


End file.
